Una pervertida más
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Jennifer está aburrida de su rutina. No sabe que hacer hasta que... una rara conversacion entre Logan y Kendall le llama la atención.


_**Hey!**_

Este solo es un fic más.

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**Una pervertida más.**_

* * *

Hoy es un día exactamente a los otros. No hay nada interesante en la vida de Jennifer Knight. Ir al gimnasio, de compras, con algunas amigas y de regreso a casa se ha vuelto más aburrido que nunca.

Pero hoy siente poder cambiar su rutina. ¿Cómo? No lo sabe, pero sabe que un cambio para bien o para mal se avecina pronto y eso le alegra.

-Jennifer.- Quien habla es Daniela, una buen amiga.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. Creo que ya es muy tarde. Tengo que regresar a casa.- Y sin despedirse de manera cordial de sus amigas se va.

No es tarde, en cambio es más temprano de lo normal. Pero necesita un cambio ahora, no puede esperar que una simple corazonada se cumpla y ya.

Llega al 2J aburrida. No esta Katie y no se ven o escuchan rastros de los chicos.

-En estos momentos como me gustaría tener un perro.- Y vino una imagen de la gran tarea que una mascota requiere y el deseo desaparece.

La mujer camina a la cocina, específicamente al refrigerador para sacar un agua embotellada bien fría para el calor tremendo dentro y fuera de Palm Woods.

Y un ruido llamo su atención. Parecía que algo se movió en la habitación de Kendall y Logan.

Así que no le quedo de otra más que ir a buscar el causante del ruido. Dejo la botella del agua en la mesa y camino directamente para la habitación de su hijo.

Agarro la perilla pero se detuvo en seco.

-Fue buena idea mentirle a Gustavo para poder hacer esto.- "Esos niños. Van a aprender a no decir mentiras" Iba a abrir la puerta pero la curiosidad le gano y quería saber la razón por la cual mintieron en primer lugar.

-Tienes razón Kendall. Carlos y James siguen ensayando. Katie no está. Y tú madre tampoco. Así no nos podrán escuchar hacerlo.- "¿Hacer qué?" Jennifer se comenzó a sentir nerviosa alejo su mano de la perilla y se puso más atenta ante cualquier ruido presente.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- Pregunto Logan.

-Claro que sí.-

-Entonces quítate la playera.- "¿Para qué se tiene que quitar la playera Kendall? ¿Qué van a hacer los chicos?" La mente de Jennifer estaba explorando en rumbos que jamás pensó buscar.

-¿También los pantalones?- Se escuchó al rubio burlón.

-¡Pues claro!

-Los chicos no harán lo que yo creo que harán ¿O sí?- Murmuro muy por lo bajo Jennifer para no ser descubierta. Pero al no obtener respuesta ni de sí misma, decidió seguir escuchando para así poder comprobar sus sospechas.

Por más vergonzosas que llegaran a ser tenía que comprobarlo.

-Me pregunto qué dirían los chicos si saben que nos escapamos para hacer esto.

-Tal vez se burlarían de nosotros.

-Yo me sentiría apenado.- La voz de Kendall se escuchó infantil.

-Recuéstate en la cama, de espaldas para poder empezar.- Y Jennifer se sintió sonrojar. Escuchar eso era perturbador pero algo le indicaba quedarse.

-Logie ¿Me prometes que no me doleré?

-Siempre duele la primera vez Kendall.

Y el alma a Jennifer se le fue por completo. "¿La primera vez de Kendall?"

-¿Y tú como sabes?

-Porque ya me lo han hecho.- Jennifer en lugar de sonrojarse se palideció.

-¿Quién?

-El chico de la guitarra.- "Seguramente ese bastardo drogo a Logie y luego lo violo. Debería de denunciarlo por traficar drogas y por violación. Además dice que no fue una, sino varias veces" Jennifer intento calmarse. Tal vez todo tomaría sentido si seguía escuchando.

No se debía de precipitar. Sí lo hacía, terminaría haciendo algo estúpido.

-¿Y lo hace bien?

-Bastante. Aunque me causo mucho dolor cuando termino fue sensacional.

-Tengo ganas de vomitar.- Jennifer se sentó en el suelo. Ya no lo podía soportar más.

-¿Y serás igual conmigo?

-Claro.

Un silencio reino enormemente. "Seguramente Logan se está desnudando" pensó la mujer.

-Mira Kendall…

-¡OH POR DIOS LOGAN! ¡ES ENORME!-"¿A qué se refieren? ¡No te quieras engañar a ti misma Jennifer! Ahora sabemos que Logan tiene un pene enorme"

-No te preocupes. Se sentirá mejor cuando todo acabe.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

Silencio de nuevo y la mente de Jennifer ya estaba dibujando a su hijo con su mejor amigo en la cama, desnudos, haciendo el amor pero…

-¿Puedo empezar ya?

-Sí Logie…- Y un grito de dolor por parte del rubio fue audible en toda la habitación, en el 2J, en Palm Woods, en Los Ángeles y quizás en el mundo.

-Tranquilo Kendall, todo está bien. Pronto dejara de doler.- "Debe de ser muy grande para que Kendall grite de esa manera" Y Jennifer se reclamó. ¿Cómo era posible que le preocupara el tamaño del pene de Logan en lugar de estar escuchando a su hijo ser partido en dos por el mismo?

-Puedes seguir. Pero ve lento, lo más lento posible.

-Lo intentare.

De nuevo un silencio que era frustrado por los gritos del rubio, poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos, cosa que a Jennifer le hacían sentir una mala persona al seguir escuchando. Pero tal vez las personas de todo el piso estaban escuchando, al menos los gritos.

-Dale más duro Logie.

-Eso intento, pero me estoy cansando.

-Eso significa que ¿Ya casi acabas?

-Sí.

-Deja que salga todo, no importa que me ensucie… OH! LOGIE.-

-Lo siento Kendall te manche más de lo que esperaba.

-No te preocupes. Ha sido divertido después de todo.

Jennifer se levantó. Esa última frase colmo su paciencia. ¿Solo fue por diversión? ¿No había amor en ese acto?

Tomo la perilla y la abrió de golpe.

-¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A HACER ESAS COSAS DE ESTA MANERA? ¡ENGAÑAR A GUSTAVO SOLO PARA SACIAR SUS DESEOS MÁS MUNDANOS! Y DESPUÉS DE ESO SOLO HACERLO POR DIVERSION. ¿AL MENOS USARON CONDÓN?- La mujer tenía los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abrió se encontró con un Kendall y Logan muy sonrojados. A Kendall sin playera recostado en su cama y a Logan sentado a un lado.

-Mamá ¿Para qué necesitaríamos un condón en esto?

-Pues…- El color rojo domino la cara de la madre del rubio.- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Le revente un enorme barro a Kendall. Lo tenía en la espalda y no sé lo alcanzaba. Le estaba causando dolor y quise ayudarlo.

-Y el condón entra en esto…- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo…

-Mamá además de estarnos espiando creaste una escena perversa. ¿En serio creías que teníamos sexo?

-No lo digas de esa manera.

-Además ¿Crees que Logan me lo haría a mí? Por favor.- Logan le miro ofendido, pero ambos sabían que era una simple broma.

-Lo siento chicos, no sé lo que me paso…

-No hay problema mamá. Pero por favor, que no se vuelva a repetir. No queremos más momentos incomodos en nuestras vidas.

Y Jennifer salió de la habitación más apenada que un hombre cuando entra por error al baño de damas.

* * *

-¿Con que yo jamás sería el dominante?

-Vamos Logie… Solo fue para distraerla.

-Pues ve a que alguien más te distraiga.- Dijo el genio ofendido.

-Logie, sabes que me gusta que me hagas el amor.

-Pero sigo enojado.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?

-Me gustaría tener placer sin esforzarme un poco…

-¿Quieres que te cabalgue?

-Eso sería genial.- Dijo el pálido depositando un beso en los labios del rubio.- ¿Y sabes? Fue buena elección deshacernos del grano primero para después tener diversión.

Después de todo, Jennifer no era una pervertida más.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
